Except One
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: The bully Ethan could never escape was the one who shouldn't be a problem, the one who should be his protector, his defender. Violence never solves violence, but words don't seem to solve actions. Spoilers for Under Pressure (11/4/15)


I know I was on a roll last night and that made it really difficult to sleep. I didn't get much time to write anything this morning, but I managed to write these out when I got back. Thank you for all the feedback on the three one shots from last night, it means a lot to me and I hope you like these too.

* * *

He'd faced bullies of his own at school.

He'd faced bullies of his own at work.

It shouldn't be, but bulling was a part of life that was unlikely to ever be truly stopped. _Someone_ would _always_ be _different_ and therefore be the perfect target. _Someone_ would _always_ have _problems_ and therefore be a suitable target. _Someone_ would _always_ feel _insecure_ and therefore the perfect type to bully another over theirs. Sometimes, people could see themselves in people, see their issues and the best out pour for everything they held in was to chuck it at another.

He'd faced bullies of his own at school.

He'd faced bullies of his own at work.

Each time, he won in his own way. Cal had been there when he was first at school and had been like a Knight in Shining Armour - which became quite laughable when he changed his surname, especially considering his present record as a heart breaker. At work, he'd faced them himself, proved people wrong. Beaten them at their game. It was his way of fighting, methodically, logistically, peacefully. Everyone had their own ways, and he had his.

He'd faced bullies of his own at school.

He'd faced bullies of his own at work.

He'd never expect to face a bully closer to home.

The worst part, was that Cal didn't seem aware he was doing it, and if he was aware than he was being horribly spiteful and completely insensitive berk.

Ethan couldn't fight him the same way he had every other bully. Words didn't phase Cal, they didn't change his actions. Violence got through to him.

The first time he ever punched Cal - the first and only time he ever punched anyone, the exception to his ideals - resulted in him _breaking_ his own thumb on the elders nose.

The second time he punched Cal - the _breaking_ of his own ideals, controlled by a fit of rage - was after he humiliated Lily. He went for the eye that time.

The next time he punched Cal - should it ever come to it, he hoped not; something else told him it would - he wondered if he should try and knock the elders head and see if that did anything. The next time he punched Cal, he saw it ending in Cal _breaking_ him.

Because in truth, he had. Years had worn him down.

Cal was better at everything and he could flaunt that.

Ethan was pushed into his shadow, with no way out.

Cal was more confident and he knew how to use that.

Ethan was made to look weak when compared to it.

Cal was more capable and comfortable with women.

Ethan was showed up against that.

Cal was just Cal.

Ethan was Ethan.

_"Swot."_

_"Poirot."_

_"Looks like he could recite the periodic table backwards, which was your party trick, from what I remember, Brains."_

Everything Cal came up with contributed, none more so than the blasted, _"Nibbles,"_ he liked to use so often and in public.

_"Violence never ends violence."_

Cal proved that.

_"It actually makes it a lot worse."_

It didn't always work being known as the kid whose brother had to defend you.

If anything, it told people he couldn't defend himself.

_"You know I can't even remember the names of my bullies."_

It's true. He lived to forget, forgive and forget. He could treat them, meet them somehow, pass them in the street and not know who they are. The odd few he might recognise by face, but not by name.

Although, life like to throw exceptions at people.

It seemed to like making a certain someone the exception for almost everything.

_"Except one."_

Cal was an exception for _many_ things.

_"Except one."_

This was no different.

And _never_ would be.

* * *

I'll try and get my others ideas up as soon as I can write them. I'm not sure if I'll get all of them done today or not, I think I might have to leave one or two until tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)

P.S. I know this covered a sensitive area for some, so I hope this didn't upset or offend anyone and if it has, it definitely wasn't meant to and there are plenty of ways you can seek help. I'm happy to talk to anyone who wants to message me for whatever reason. x


End file.
